The Forgotten Heroes: Book 1 Aeon
by Halley-Lorena-Woo
Summary: You all know the story of how the avengers defeated Loki and his army, however, you do not know of the forces who worked behind the scenes to empower the avengers. Book 1 Aeon follows the story of a fallen Goddess whose only desire is to save her friend from the darkness in his heart, but she soon realizes that she is not the only survivor of the destruction of her realm.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic on Fanfiction so let's all try to be nice, okay? Also this story is set in the timeline of the Avenger's and preAvengers/prethor and I do not own anything other than my own characters and their world. Okay, with that done, enjoy! P.S. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I struggle with spelling and grammar, so if you notice any, let me know and I will correct them. Thank you!

The Three Forgotten Heroes: Book One Aeon

You can ask any Norse Mythology enthusiast about the story of Yggdrasill, the World Tree and they will tell you thus. Yggdrasill is a giant ash supporting the Nine Worlds. Each root of the tree connects to a different realm such as Asgard, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim, Niffleheim, and the earthly realm known as Midgard. Earth to you humans. At its base were three wells: Urdarbrunnr known as the Well of Fate, Hvergelmir also known as the Roaring Kettle and Mímisbrunnr also known as Mimir's Well. But what none of you humans will ever understand is the story of the two realms lost in history; one was known as Heven which Odin the All-Father cut from Yggdrasill after a war between his realm Asgard and Heven cost the life of his daughter Aldrif. The other was known as Veidiheim a great realm lost in history after a bloody war between the Veidi and Thanos' army.

The realm was destroyed along with the entirety of its population, all except one, who was pushed of the bridge between the worlds and somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere in Midgard. There the sole survivor remained for the duration of her life, she battled and loved. Until she met her end upon the golden halls of Asgard in the arms of the one she cared for most. I would know, because I am her, she is me. I am Aeon the sole survivor of Veidiheim and this is my story.

**1000 YEARS AGO IN VEIDIHEIM Third Person POV**

Today was the day in Veidiheim, the day the princess, the immortal guardian of the realm would be presented in front of the entire realm. Her father had reigned as King over Veidiheim for 4000 years after the death of his father, and her mother, the beautiful priestess of the Golden Wood, the heart of the realm, bore him two children, herself and her older brother the crown prince of Veidiheim. The young girl raced down the steps to the throne room, taking two at a time, before leaping the final four steps into the arms of her waiting father. 'My darling,' his voice echoed around the room, 'Look at you. Nearly as beautiful as your mother.' At that point the child jumped down from her father's hip to exclaim, 'Where is mother?' her father smiled at her attempts to copy his voice before replying, 'She's on the main balcony with your brother.' But before the wise King could finish, the girl had raced out of the room, dodging the endless servants and knights before skidding to a stop outside the entrance to the balcony, where she sneakily spied on her mother's conversation with her stubborn looking brother.

'But I don't understand!' The boy cried obviously hurt by the prospect that his sister was having a greater and larger presentation than he did, 'I'm the crown prince and she's…' his mother cut him off, 'The guardian of our realm, and a girl who loves all her people, and so she had to invite all of them.' 'But!?' the boy released a loud angry sigh before storming off the balcony making sure to elbow his sister as he went. The girl landed on the floor with a clatter and just as her lip started to quiver, her gentle mother lifted her into her arms to answer the question she knew her daughter was going to ask, 'He does love you, more than you know. He's actually extremely protective of you. Do you know what?' she asked with a smile, 'He's just jealous.' The girl giggled before she was taken to her presentation where she would finally meet the people of her realm, face to face.

**AFTER THE PRESENTATION IN THE THRONE ROOM Third Person POV**

The girl was presently meeting as many people as she possibly could, and every person she did meet was immediately intrigued by the girl's kind yet powerful nature. Just as she was meeting some of the poorer people in her realm, she felt a sharp tug on her arm. The girl looked up to see her brother smiling down at her, he grinned evilly before throwing her ungracefully over his shoulder and carrying her to their parents. The important visitors were astounded by the crown prince's behavior and as they looked to their parents for answers they saw the King was laughing so hard the ground was shaking in his aura while his Queen looked horrified at the situation. She quickly slapped the King's arm lightly and nodded her head towards their guests, the King immediately got the message, and he stopped laughing and straightened his posture. 'Put me down! You, you pisspot! If you don't put me down immediately, the daughters of Hymir will use as a pisspot and piss in your mouth!' the girl shrieked. The brother at this point was struggling to keep his laughter in, as was the King and the visitor's sons. The Queen suddenly made an extremely loud cough, an upon that sound the son dropped the girl as fast as he possibly could, so fast that the poor princess landed ever so ungracefully face down with her behind in the air.

Immediately the two visitor's sons rushed to help her, the first a large, strong lad pushed the slimmer boy away so that he could reach the girl first. 'Let me help you milady, you seem to have got yourself into a precarious position.' The golden haired prince spoke, loud enough so the rest of the room could see his good deed. 'Well sir,' the girl started as she help herself up, ignoring the help offered by the prince, 'I do not need the help of some attention seeking boy in order to stand up, I think I can handle myself.' Upon this point there was silence in the room, except for the other prince who couldn't stop his laughter. 'May I introduce,' her father said, 'Odin, the All-Father, his wife Frigga and their two sons, Prince Thor and Prince Loki.' The girls face seemed to immediately drain of all color as realization swept into her head, she then glared at Prince Loki who was still laughing at her predicament, before attempting the deepest curtsy any prince has ever seen. 'It's an honor to meet you all.' The girl's voice stuttered.

**100 YEARS AFTER THE PRESENTATION Aeon's POV**

'You swore you would never speak of that evening ever again, you know I can't stand the embarrassment!' I pleaded with my brother, who at the moment was happily retelling the story to my best friend, our stable boy, Connr who I named Connie to annoy him. 'But it's such an amusing story,' my brother argued, 'one which I'm definitely going to retell on your wedding night!' My brother smirked evilly, 'Please do!' Connr said in between bursts of laughter. 'Connie!' I yelled hoping to shut him up; he glared at me and complied. 'You absolutely cannot tell that story to anyone, or I will have no chance of ever marrying and wouldn't that be a shame..' Before I could continue, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Immediately I turned my horse around to canter at full speed down an alleyway without telling my brother. At the end of the alleyway I could see 5 children surrounding one young boy, they were hitting him repeatedly, 'HEY!' I yelled throwing myself off my horse and striding purposefully towards the troublemakers. 'What do you think you're doing?! Pick on someone your own size!' I yelled placing myself between the kids and the boy. Bad idea, they just started hitting me instead while the other boy watched in both horror and yet admiration. The kids were seemingly unaware of who I was, well that was about to change.

'Stop right now and I promise not to hurt you all too much.' My brother said in a quiet yet menacing voice. 'And who are you?' the biggest boy said turning around to meet a sword at his neck and an extremely angry young crown prince, 'Your highness,' the boy stuttered, 'we didn't know it was you.' 'Well now you do.' My brother said swinging his sword back as to actually kill the boy and at that second all the children scarpered. 'You weren't actually going to kill them were you?' both Connr and I asked, 'Of course I wasn't,' my brother exclaimed, 'they're just idiotic kids.' But before my brother could start one of his famous rants the boy behind me spoke up, 'Thank you.' I turned round to realize the boy was actually my age, he was just very thin, 'Do you have any family?' I asked quite bluntly. The boy just shook his head, 'Then you can live with us!' I shouted. 'WHAT?!' both Connr and my brother said in sync. 'He has no family, he's alone and hungry and I want to help.' I said with finality. 'But you don't even know my name.' he answered timidly. 'What's your name?' I asked, 'Luka' he replied. 'Well now I do.'

From that point on Luka lived with Connr in the servants' quarters where he was fed properly and grew to actually look more human. Connr, Luka and I were the best of friends and we did everything together, we trained together with our chosen weapon, we hunted together and of course we caused mischief together. Everything was perfect until the day came when I achieved my powers as the guardian of our realm.

It was a midsummer's day when I felt the pull towards the Golden Wood to the heart of our realm, I immediately informed my family and friends before I allowed the attraction to take over my movement. I was slowly pulled throughout the streets of the city into the woods, and I quietly led my family and friends to the heart of the wood. I came across an opening where the light from the sun trickled along the pools surrounding a great tree, the light itself seemed to power the tree. As I entered the clearing I saw that none of my family or friends could enter, not even my mother as she had passed the power to me. The light in the pools seemed to gather at the foot of the great tree and from that brilliant light emerged the King of the Wood; the massive stag seemed to radiate life itself as he kept staring through me, straight into my soul. When I reached him, I went to curtsy at his greatness but he stopped me, and lowered himself into a bow. Afterwards he raised himself up to where he stood over me like a giant; he lowered his mighty head and laid his forehead against mine. Suddenly I was overpowered by the amount of knowledge and magic he powered into me, so much so I was flown of my feet into the pools behind me, as I stood I felt the wood itself answer to me, the flowers, the grass, the trees and the creatures all awaited my command. I had taken my rightful powers; I was now the guardian of my realm.

Many years passed happily and full of joy after I gained my powers, I spent many a years training and growing with Connr and Luka. Sometimes the sons of Odin would visit with their peculiar friends, once Thor challenged me to a dual, which he lost, very quickly. After that Loki and I spent more and more time together, I was the one who pushed his mother to actually teach him magic so that he could fight with Thor on equal terms. Eventually I began to see Loki as more than a friend much to Connr, Luka and my brother's dismay; however, it was never to be as one day ruined everything. One day stole my brother, my best friend and my hopeful heart away from me, and that one day eventually led to Veidiheim's ruin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

**Author's Note: **This story follows Aeon's life; the actual avengers are not scene until at least the fourth chapter maybe later just to let you know. As always let me know if you see any mistakes!

The Forgotten Heroes: Book 1 Aeon

Chapter 2: The Fall (Aeon's POV)

I stalked the dark room slowly and carefully, knowing full well that I wouldn't win this constant game of cat and mouse, after all, this was his territory. The dust from the thousands of books that stacked the shelves irritated my lungs and I felt the desire to cough, but that would give away my position so I held it in. I heard a sharp crack from my left side; I turned suddenly to see the giant bookcase was falling extremely fast towards me. It was too late to move, I couldn't escape, so I did what I do best. I screamed loudly, well it more like shrieking and just as I thought the bookcase disintegrated into thin air just before it hit me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he could never hurt anyone. I giggled thinking I'd won, but as I turned around I was covered head to toe in what seemed to be the remains of the boar's breakfast. Deep breaths Aeon, deep breaths. Too late, 'LOKI!' I screamed at the top of my voice, 'This is absolutely disgusting! Seriously, come out!' I jumped as he began to chuckle from immediately behind me. 'Come now princess, when are you not going to fall for that?' he joked cheekily. I snapped, I turned around sharply and threw myself at him hard enough to burst us both through the doors and into the streets. You'd think the passers-by would be shocked at the scandal of their princess straddling the prince of Asgard throwing whatever she could find at him while screaming the vilest of insults at him. But actually the Veidi just went on as normal as if the two friend's fights were a common occurrence in the streets, which they were.

Eventually I pulled myself off of Loki and turned my back on him, I felt a shiver run down my spine and I knew what he had done. He'd used magic to get rid of the gunk. I turned round to start lecturing him on the customs of royalty when I realized he was offering me his hand to get up. I ignored it, of course. I pulled myself up, but just when I went to speak, Loki started staring at me with those emerald eyes of his which he knew I couldn't resist and said plainly, 'I'm sorry.' 'No that's not fair; you tell me that again once those bewitching eyes of yours are covered.' I stated placing my hands over his eyes, he began to chuckle and then said, 'I'm truly sorry princess for covering you in the vilest of gunk, but your delicious screams are too lovely to resist.' Then he pulled my hands away, kissing both of them, before raising his eyes to revel in my reactions. He knew the effect he had on me and he loved it. Deciding not to give the prince what he wanted, I yanked my hands out of his before turning sharply on my heel and marching away towards the palace with Loki hot on my heels.

At the gates I saw Connr and Luka, they turned when they heard Loki's attempts of apologizing and began to laugh, 'What have you done this time Loki?' Connr joked. 'He's been an absolute arse, that's all.' I commented before facing the handsome prince. 'You might want to watch your back Loki,' I started, 'you know full well I can defeat you very easily in battle.' 'That's because I let you win.' Loki stated. 'Goodbye Loki, see again next visit.' I said before storming into the castle without looking back, 'Goodbye princess.' I heard him say before he too left.

This sort of visit occurred over and over again throughout my life on Veidiheim and despite all our fighting and mischief, Loki and I both knew that our feelings for one and other were more than just platonic, but neither of us instigated anything for the fear that it would ruin our friendship. So we remained in our friendly love, hate relationship until that day.

**100 YEARS LATER Aeon's POV**

Today was the day that I have waited for, for nearly ten years. My brother is finally coming home after a long and bloody war with some monsters in another realm and I couldn't wait to show him how greatly I had improved as a female warrior. I was waiting on top of one of the buildings near the east gate, knowing full well my brother would enter here separately from the rest of the army as his secret lover lived in this area. I say secret, but I've known her for years, her name in Nala and she couldn't be a better match for my brother. I watched as the lone white horse cantered powerfully through the gates, the rider immediately jumped down from his horse where he was quickly knocked to the floor by the waiting beauty. I allowed the lovers to reunite before I made my presence known, 'Hello brother!' I called from on top of the building, 'Catch me!' With that said I threw myself from the top of the building into my brother's waiting arms, he spun me around a while before holding me tight. 'God you've grown.' He stated, 'As have you.' I said, and after that we burst into fits of happy laughter. 'Connr's on his way with two other horses so Nala can eat with us at the feast.' 'Thank you sister, I appreciate it.'

Later at the feast my brother pulled me to the side, 'Sister,' he said, 'I need your help, I wish to propose to Nala.' I started to smile, but on the inside I was screaming in excitement, 'What do you need me for?' I asked. 'I need you to keep cover for me while I place the ring in Nala's room back at the east gate.' 'Of course, you know how much I love good mischief.' We quickly but quietly made our way back to Nala's house where my brother placed the ring on Nala's pillow with a letter he had written. He then came outside to tell me, 'I'm just going outside the gates to collect some flowers; I'll be back in a minute.' With that he wondered off into the woods.

He was not gone for more than five minutes when I heard him cry out in pain. I raced towards the wood and ran to where I thought the sound might be coming from, unknown to me Connr had realized that we were missing and headed towards the wood as well. In the middle of a clearing I found him on his knees, surrounded by what seemed to be frost giants, he was unarmed and hurt. I went to scream his name but suddenly his eyes caught mine, I realized then it was too late to save him. His skin was turning a frostbitten black and his eyes showed signs of deep regret. He shook his head slowly to warn me not to make myself known, and then he smiled. The frost giants lurched towards him to deal the final blow, I couldn't let it happen. I went to help him, but just as I did I watched him pull out a black hole grenade, then he swiftly activated it. 'CONNR!' He screamed, and just as he did Connr pulled my arms behind me to prevent me from going to my brother's side, and then the grenade went off. 'No!' I screamed, over and over again as my brother and the five frost giants were pulled into nothingness. In no more than ten minutes the crown prince of Veidiheim had disappeared from this world, never to return.

**THE NEXT DAY Aeon's POV**

The service was absolutely beautiful, we performed it in Asgard so that he could get the proper water burial. I spent the entire service standing between Luka and Connr, they were my rocks, and they protected me from the questioning looks of the royal guard. They doubted me, they knew I hadn't told the council the entire story, especially not where it happened. I didn't want Nala to think he died trying to propose to her, it would kill her. Nala was at the front of the service near my parents, she was a wreck, she hadn't yet stopped crying, but then I don't blame her. Watching her break slowly throughout the service got to me, I couldn't watch anymore. So I fled. I ran as far as I could, I only stopped when I was surrounded by the world I trusted. The woods of Asgard gave me comfort that other beings couldn't. I still haven't cried, is that wrong? Am I heartless? Suddenly I felt a smooth hand on my shoulder, and a silky voice called my name. Then I cried, I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and Loki put up with it all. He held me tight and whispered sweet nothings in my ears hoping to soothe my aching heart. When I finally calmed down I felt Loki grab my chin and pull my face upwards so my eye line was at his. 'Please don't cry princess, I hate to see you like this.' He whispered to me. Then I kissed him, a simple loving kiss. Suddenly he snapped he laid kisses on every piece of my skin he could find putting all of his love for me into his passionate kiss, and I let him. I let him take me that night, physically and mentally, for I knew that the remains of my darkened heart belonged to him and needed him to see it.

**A WEEK LATER Aeon's POV**

Presently, I was sitting in the council chambers with all of the highest ranking members of the council which included my father, my mother, Nala, Luka and Connr because he was a witness. I hated this; I knew that the frost giants couldn't have gotten into the realm without help. They must have taken an unused portal. That was what we were discussing at the moment, who was to blame for the murder of the crown prince and how could we protect the final heir to the realm. Yes you guessed it, I'm not just the guardian of the realm anymore, now I'm also future Queen. I never wanted to be Queen, the entire realm knew it, if I was Queen I could never be free to walk in the woods and talk to the creatures who resided there. I would rule alone and die alone, unless I was forced into an arranged marriage. At the moment the council were hotly discussing how the giants could have entered, they were struggling of course because they didn't know where they entered from, because I refused to tell them. I told them it was somewhere in the woods, and they had no reason not to believe me, unless they wanted to accuse me of fratricide.

Throughout the meeting I found myself desiring Loki's comfort, the second I started to think of Loki my mind drifted back to our passionate night last week. I felt my cheeks blush at the thought and struggled to believe I had allowed myself to do it. Suddenly I was torn from my dreamland by one of the council members shouting at me, 'It would be so much easier if we knew the details of his murder!' He was immediately shot down by Luka shouting back, 'Look, we know that five frost giants entered the realm through the eastern gate, and attacked and killed the prince! That's all the information she has, so stop attacking her!' For a second I felt happy that he protected my honor like that but then I realized it and my heart sunk. 'Luka?' I asked with a broken voice, 'How did you know that they entered through the eastern gate?' Luka's face drained of all color before he stated, 'You told after the funeral, you were in a right state so you can't remember.' No Luka, I knew where I was after the funeral, I would never forget. Tears streamed down my face as my heart broke in two at the prospect that the man I trusted most, like a brother, would do such a thing. 'Father, Luka let the frost giants in, I never told him about the eastern gate after the funeral, because I was with prince Loki.' I confessed. Then the council burst into loud discussion, my mother looked pale and broken while my father couldn't face it. Then Connr burst, 'He saved you! He saved you from poverty and brought you into his life! How could you do this? You MONSTER!' As Connr went to attack Luka, my father bellowed, 'Luka, you are guilty, you murdered my son, our prince,' he sighed, 'Luka I sentence you to exile!' Exile, not death. Father wanted Luka to live with the thought of what he had done for the remainder of his days. Exile means alone, Luka would die eventually either by old age or madness. It was the most effective method of torture. He would die for what he had done, but yet I didn't feel any happier. Perhaps because my best friend turned out to be a murderous fiend, but also because I knew life would never be the same after this. If those frost giants could get into our realm that easily, then anyone could.

The day after Luka was exiled to the dark woods on the outskirts of our realm and a barrier was put up around the woods so he could never return. That week I needed Loki, he was the only one I trusted with all of this madness occurring and I needed his comfort. But when I sent a message over the realms, the person who visited wasn't who I wanted. Frigga his mother told me of what had occurred in Asgard during this troubled time. Frost giants had entered Asgard, Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep, Thor was banished to Midgard and Loki was ruling Asgard, but something was wrong his heart had darkened and not even his mother could reach him. She told me of his true heritage before she left. Loki was a frost giant. One of the creatures that had murdered my brother. I was in love with a frost giant, oh the irony. After Frigga's visit life on both Asgard and Veidiheim got worse as the King of Asgard darkened and the future Queen of Veidiheim lost all hope. Then the day came, the day Veidiheim was destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Destruction of Veidiheim

**Author's Note: **In the previous chapter Aeon's friend was exiled at the same time Thor was, just so you know until Veidiheim is ruined Aeon's story will run alongside Thor's, as in the same timeline. P.S. the 'bridge between the worlds' is basically the Veidi's version of the Bifrost.

The Forgotten Heroes: Book 1 Aeon

Chapter 3: The Destruction of Veidiheim

It had been a few months since I had met Frigga on the bridge between the worlds, I had still heard nothing of Loki even though I had written him letter after letter. My father, the King had sunk into depression along with the rest of the realm over the murder of the crown prince and the betrayal of such a trusted member of the council. The guards had become more ruthless and the people more confined and untrustworthy. I spent the majority of my days with Connr in the woods, feeling the power of life around me seemed to lift my dying spirits and gave me hope, but then Connr felt nothing. Today the council were holding a 'secret' meeting which I wasn't to attend because they were discussing which prince or lord would provide our realm with the most benefits upon my engagement to him. They cared not for my heart, which already belonged to another. At this rate it seemed that my future husband would rule the realm, not me, and that made me feel rage beyond nature. My life was planned out for me, sometimes I believe I died with my brother that day, for all that was left was an empty shell.

I was introducing Connr to the creatures of the deep wood when I noticed the smoke; the city itself seemed to glow as it was consumed with flames. I immediately pulled Connr to his feet and ran to the border of the woods, and then I saw what I feared most. Frost giants. Thousands of them and they were not alone. Monsters and beasts of every kind seemed to pour over the city like waves crashing on the beaches of Midgard. It was a sickening image. 'How in God's name did they get in?!' Connr yelled completely horrified by the image. 'They only way they could have, with help.' I stated. Luka. You had to make things worse didn't you? Once again I dragged Connr through the wood in the direction of the dark wood border. 'You're insane,' Connr commented, 'there's no way you can enter the dark wood, the barrier stops all Gods from entering.' Yes it stopped all Gods, but it couldn't stop me as I controlled the wood itself.

When we reached the border I stopped and screamed, 'LUKA!' I yelled, 'Show your monstrous face you fiend!' After a few moments Luka emerged from the shrubbery looking as thin as he did the day my brother saved him. 'What do you want princess?' he asked. 'It's obvious isn't it; I want to know how to stop that constant flow of monsters!' I countered. 'Monsters? I have no idea what you're talking about!' Luka replied. 'Just tell us!' Connr screamed, obviously wanting to return and fight alongside his friends. 'I'm telling you I didn't let them in,' he assured, 'but I knew they were coming.' He said with a sadistic smile. Connr went in as if to strangle Luka but he was repelled by the power of the border, as he was screaming in agony behind me I tried to reason with the dark being in front of me. 'Luka, fight with me once more we need your skill.' I started, 'In return of your allegiance in this battle, I will end your cursed life swiftly and with minimal pain.' He laughed for what seemed to be hours before replying, 'Seems fun.'

When the three of us finally reached the border of the wood we were greeted with what seemed to be a sea of blood and ruin, I turned to Luka sharply, 'Are you pleased with yourself? Is this ruin what you wanted?' He didn't reply, he seemed scared, quite terrified actually. I followed his eye line to see him, the monster who we told children of to scare them into behaving, Thanos was here. 'Come on!' I screamed as we ran to my people's side, cutting down monsters left, right and center but they just kept coming, like every one we cut down, three took its place. They overwhelmed us very quickly. I stopped my onslaught for a while to watch my people, even in the face of their inevitable oncoming death they still fought with everything they had, and as I watched one fall after another I decided. 'Everyone get behind me!' I screamed with conviction. 'Are you sure?' Connr asked knowing what I planned to do, 'Can you control it?' 'I can try.'

As my people formed a defensive line behind me I focused all my energy and called to the wood for help, then I felt it, the wood answered my call. I raised my hands high and swept them left and right, my people watched in amazement as tree like roots as long as the Bifrost itself spurted from my arms knocking over countless enemies. I then watched as the creatures of the wood emerged to take down whoever and whatever they could, as they began their onslaught, I called for my people to retreat further back into the palace walls, where we would prepare our final march. If we were to die, we would die all together as one people. But as I turned to form my place in the line I saw Luka. He looked at me with deep regret and that was the moment I knew. He would always choose the side more likely to win, he would choose Thanos. As he disappeared into the crowd for the last time I felt myself start to weep for the friend I had lost, no matter what, I wouldn't forget the years of happiness I spent with him, Connr and my brother. If I was to die here, I would die with my happiest memories.

Out of nowhere I felt an arm on my own before I was yanked backwards through the castle and out of the backdoor. I hit my attacker with all the force I could muster with the last of my strength, but he wouldn't let go as he dragged me ungracefully to the bridge between the worlds. There I saw both my mother and father, both weary from battle and their eyes glistening with unshed tears. As my attacker put me down I threw my arms around my mother sobbing into her armor hoping she could stop the pain like she did all those years ago, but no relief came. This was the end and we both knew it. I then turned to my father, but before I got the chance to embrace him he spoke, 'You know that if there was any chance to save you and protect the world from your powers we would take it no matter the cost, right?' He spoke. 'Of course father.' Then he embraced me, and cried into my shoulder before allowing me to turn to my attacker, who turned out to be none other than Connr. 'Hello princess,' he started, 'this was the only thing I could think of to save you, and I hope you don't hate me for it, but we must not allow Thanos to control your powers.' I went to speak, but he stopped me, 'You must know that I have always loved you, and I always will even though I know who your heart belongs to.' He stated watching my reactions carefully, 'Don't worry princess, every day I have been allowed to spend with you has been a pleasure which I will treasure even if death.' Then he plunged an unusual looking knife deep into his chest. As I cried out, and tried to reach him he disintegrated in front of me, 'No, why would he do that?' but as I turned to confront my father he held what I knew to be a soul cube. 'I have entrusted Connr with your protection on Midgard, he will be with you as we will, forever my darling.' He began to cry, 'What are you talking about? What's going on, I want to die here with you. Midgard? What are you talking about?!' I screamed not understanding a word they were saying. My mother calmly put the soul cube in my enclosed fists before kissing my head, then with one sure shove, she pushed me of the edge of the bridge between the world's and I fell into nothing. Before I blanked out I saw my realm explode with the most brilliant light which brought many a tears to my eyes, before my mind went blank.

**A FEW HOURS LATER ON ASGARD Loki's POV**

'Loki?' I turned from my pacing in the throne room to see my mother looking at me with deep sadness in her eyes. Why was she sad? Had I not done everything in my power to make her proud, I had killed my true father for her for God's sake. 'What is it?' I snapped harshly, not wanting another of her lectures. 'Loki,' she repeated, 'I'm so sorry my son.' 'What?' I questioned, 'Mother what has happened, has Odin passed on?' I pestered. 'No my son he hasn't. But..' he voice quavered. 'What is it woman!?' I said storming down the steps to tower over her broken form. 'Thanos and his army attacked Veidiheim, the realm was destroyed. I'm so sorry.' She ran from the room as tears blessed her cheeks. What? No there's no way, she wouldn't die not before she could join me here. I never, I never answered any of her letters or visited her in her darkest time and now, now I have lost the last light in my pathetic life. The tears came hard and fast but I stopped them soon after they spilled I now had nothing left to lose. I would destroy Jotunheim, I would make my father proud and I would rule over Asgard and not even my fool of a brother could stop me. I've decided, there's no turning back, I thought as I stormed to the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim and confront Thor for the last time.

**AT THE SAME TIME ON MIDGARD/EARTH Third Person POV**

A young boy was playing outside in his back garden when the girl fell from the sky, he watched as she landed with a large crack on the floor in his garden. The boy being young and curious approached the girl to find she had created quite the crater with her landing, but the thing that intrigued the boy most wasn't her unusual clothing or the glowing cube in her hands but her facial features. Upon staring at them for a while the boy screamed as loudly as a banshee before he ran into his home screaming the name of his sister, 'BEA!' The boy reappeared a few minutes after dragging a girl along whom astoundingly had exactly the same facial features as the girl from the sky except for her eyes which shone a brilliant yellowy brown, you could say they were almost golden. The sister who was extremely confused at the boy's outburst slowly made her way up to the crater only to pale at the sight that awaited her there, and then she too screamed loudly enough to worry the neighbors.

The girl from the sky awoke upon the sister's scream and brought herself swiftly into a defensive position with her short sword aimed directly at the sister's neck. The boy screamed again while the sister begged furiously with the sky girl, 'Please don't kill me we just found you here after you fell and well your features terrified us enough to scream.' She begged, 'Please he's only young.' The sky girl put away her sword cautiously before she too realized the similarities between her and the other girl, 'What the?' She began, 'Why do you look just like me?' 'I could ask you the same?' The sister asked. 'Where am I? What realm?' The sky girl pestered. 'Errmm Earth?' the boy tried. 'Midgard?' Then the sky girl's eyes began to water as she realized that everything that happened on her realm was true and that everyone she cared for was gone and she no longer had a place to call home. Then she saw a hand offered to her by the other girl, 'Let's get you inside where you can have a shower, warm up, eat something and maybe explain what's going on?' the girl offered. The sky girl just nodded swiftly before allowing the other girl to help her up, for the first time ever she had to rely on someone else's strength.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Family to Rely On

**Author's Note: **As always I love feedback and that beautiful little button which says either review or vote depending on which site you're reading this on. Thank you! _Italics mean thoughts. _

The Forgotten Heroes: Book 1 Aeon

Chapter 4: A New Family to Rely On (Aeon's POV)

After a long debate on what a shower was and were the water came from, I finally forced myself to use the weird machine, I then allowed the girl who stole my face to wash my clothing and armour before putting on some of her own 'clothing'. Midgardian's have the weirdest of tastes. Afterwards the small boy took me to another room which I suspected to be the kitchen where he explained all the appliances to me with unrivalled patience and kindness. The sister re-entered the room to see her brother desperately trying to explain the toaster to me, I found the machine quite astounding how the bread entered one colour and came out another. The sister started to laugh quite loudly at my amazement and seemed to have to grab the table to steady herself, she then calmed herself down before asking, 'If you are really from another realm, as you say, how did you end up here?' I felt my face fall at her question as the unwelcomed memories of a few hours ago plagued my thoughts, but then I decided that I should tell them as I do owe them for allowing me to remain in their home. I told them, 'My realm or planet as you might say was destroyed a few hours ago by a demon who goes by the name of Thanos, my entire family were killed, as far as I know, I am the lone survivor.' 'I see,' the sister started before looking at her brother for confirmation of some hidden plan that I hadn't been made aware of yet, 'then you can stay here until you find out what you are going to do.' She stated with a strong finality, like I had no choice in the matter. 'Our parents don't live with us anymore so you can take their room. Oh and I'm Beatrice, he calls me Bea, please don't I prefer Tris. This is my brother Joey.' 'How can you let me stay here, you don't even know my name.' I stated, 'What's your name?' She asked. 'Aeon,' I replied, 'Princess and sole heir of Veidiheim and Guardian of the realm.' 'Well now I know.' She stated.

I had been staying in the Hayden residence for a month now and I had gotten used to most of the appliances in the house, except the phone, which I couldn't get my head around. I got used to Joey and Tris's mannerisms as Midgardians quite quickly, I learnt of their schools and universities and learnt that Tris was 22 and so I decided because we were identical that I two would be 22 from now on. Tris also told me that if anyone asks, my name is Grace from now on, so not to promote any suspicion. I also got used to Joey's constant questions, you see Joey loved Norse Mythology and he was practically asking a different question every day. He asked what my realm was like, what Asgard was like, how old I am, about my family but most surprisingly he asked constantly about Loki and Thor. His sister immediately saw my discomfort when talking about Loki and told her brother not to talk about him again until I was ready to speak. Life went on quite calmly after that, I got very used to their lifestyle and I found that Tris and I got on extremely well. We spent hours trying to discover why we were identical and eventually our thoughts turned to her parents and if they were her real parents. That conversation led to my discovery of her powers.

Apparently Joey was listening in on our most recent conversation where Tris was telling me why her parents had left. She had told me they'd left because they couldn't deal with the two kids but apparently that wasn't the entire story, Joey burst into the room in a fury yelling, 'Don't lie! They left because of you and your creepy powers!' He then fled the room to hide away in his own. 'What did he mean Tris?' I asked quite curious of the powers that Joey spoke of. 'Are you sure you want to know, you can't unlearn something once you learn of it.' She asked obviously nervous of my reactions, I just gave her a curt nod. 'Well,' she began, 'you could say that I am telepathic. I used to tell my parents that I could hear noises in my head and they called some scientists to test me, but until my powers progressed no one believed me. But then I talked to my parents through my head and they ran. They never came back.' _Wait, I thought, so you can hear everything I'm saying right now, in my head_. She nodded._ Yes I can hear everyone's thoughts all the time. _She replied. 'Wait,' I started, 'so you already know everything about me, through my thoughts.' _Yes I know everything, including how on the night of your brother's funeral you and Prince Loki had…. _'I get it okay?!' I yelled blushing furiously. 'You must realize that you cannot tell anyone of this? Right?' she asked looking very nervous. 'Of course sister.' I stated. At my words all the nervousness left her body and she began to smile at me for calling her sister. 'Now,' I started, 'I need to show you why they called me the Guardian of the realm.'

Once Tris had coaxed her brother out of his room with the temptation of seeing the princess's powers. They both stood at the moment at the end of the garden looking at me expectantly, I nodded at them before summoning the earth and woods of Midgard to my control. They watched with their mouths wide open as the earth moved and changed like waves beneath me, I then made the earth rise from below them until they were level with their roof, Tris couldn't stop laughing while Joey seemed to be petrified at the height. 'I'd bring us down,' Tris yelled, 'Joey hates heights!' I then winked at Tris before dropping the earth suddenly so that they plummeted to the floor where I summoned a very thick bush to catch them like a massive pile of pillows. 'Well I'm glad to not be the only one who's different around here.' Tris stated. 'Just don't tell me that Joey has powers too.' I joked, while they both laughed.

**A YEAR LATER Aeon's POV**

Life with Tris and Joey had been perfect for the past year and I hadn't thought of my realm or Asgard for the duration of that year, life couldn't be better. I had spent the past year completely immersing myself into the Midgardian lifestyle and training Tris in both physical and mental skills. I found that she adored the dual swords I had on me when I fell, and so I allowed her to train with them she has become quite skilled well skilled enough to fight Thor, but nowhere near my standards yet. I had also helped her learn control so she's not constantly invading the minds of others. Joey has become quite the master of Norse Mythology thanks to his astute teacher he is also extremely intelligent in all of his subjects not to mention his kindness towards others. On Veidiheim he would have been married in seconds to the highest bidder! Everything was brilliant until that day.

**A WEEK LATER Aeon's POV**

I was sitting in my room when I saw them arrive from my window, they were obviously otherworldly as the portal which brought them to the garden glowed brightly which contrasted their dark hideous faces. But Joey oh so curious Joey had to go see who they were, I raced outside with Tris as fast as we could but we were too late, Joey small neck was in the hand of one of the monsters with his knife held fast at the boys neck. 'Please,' Tris pleaded, 'don't harm him!' The monsters pointed at me, 'They've come for me, I'm supposed to be dead and if I don't kill them now they'll just send back more. I must go with them.' 'No! I won't let either of you go!' Tris argued. _I won't let you have her or him you ugly creatures! You can rot in hell for all I care! _'Tris! No wait!' I yelled, but it was too late, the monster slid his knife deep into Joey's neck before I could move. The boy's body fell away from his detached head and clumped on the ground in a crumpled mess, his head remained in the monster's hand before he threw it unceremoniously towards us. Tris screamed so loudly both the monsters and I had to cover our ears for fear that they would burst. She then threw all her mental strength at the two creatures blowing both their heads off the tops of their bodies in one fell swoop, she then ran forward with all her strength and repeatedly hacked away at their bodies. I ran as fast as I could to Joey's remains using my power to reconnect his head to his limp body, but I couldn't bring him back, he lay in my arms as if he was asleep. That's when I cried, I rocked his body back and forth again and again sobbing into his lifeless form until Tris joined me, she was covered head to toe in blood, and luckily it wasn't her own. She then took his body out of my hands and sobbed quietly while begging me to prepare a grave for him, and a grave I would prepare. I used all the magic I could muster to make his grave, a stunning grave made from all the flowers and wood of the forests nearby. That's where we laid that beautiful boy to rest, where he would remain forever.

About a month after Joey's murder they arrived at our door, they said that they worked for Shield and knew Thor and that they could provide both Tris and me with protection, training and a high ranking job within the agency. In return they wanted to know all they could of other realms from me, somehow they already knew who I was, and they wanted to know and learn about Tris's powers. After a week's deliberation we decided to go with them and learn all we could so that what happened to Joey wouldn't happen to one of us or any of our friends in the future. On the day we left we burnt down the house with all of its memories so that we could restart our lives and learn from the lessons we learnt there. As the home burnt to the ground I thought of Veidiheim and of Loki and what I have lost in these past years and for the first time in many a years I thought of my brother and how he would have wanted me to be. That is when I decided I would protect the last of my family, no matter where she goes I will follow, I will protect Tris.

Then began my life at Shield.


	5. Chapter 5: Shield and the Avengers

**Author's Note:**As always please help me by either commenting or voting and commenting, also please help me by telling me of any mistakes and enjoy I guess!

The Forgotten Heroes: Book 1 Aeon

Chapter 5: Shield and the Avengers

I had been living in the Shield headquarters for two months when Tris and I first heard of the idea of the avengers. Tris had begged Coulson, who was watching over us for our first few years at Shield, to provide her with a trainer, someone who could help her perfect her skills with her dual swords. After quite a lot of persuasion Tris and I were brought deeper into the HQ to meet two very skilled agents, who were both picked up as we were at a bad time in their lives. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were assigned with our training, Clint being an expert of the bow and arrow was assigned to me while Natasha who worked with all weapons was assigned to Tris. After the first few months with Clint, we realized that I was not in need of any further training with the bow and so we swapped partners. Natasha and I got on better than I thought we would, eventually she shared her past with me as I did with her and we saw that our stories were very similar in many ways, Clint and Tris seemed to get on just as well as Natasha and I did, however, both Natasha and I could see that there was some tension between the two of them.

A year into our lives at Shield Clint and Tris were transferred to a secret base of the grid, while I was kept at HQ blissfully unaware of what was about to take place. Suddenly the phones started ringing like crazy and all the equipment started going haywire with calls for backup and help flooding the lines. I watched in horror through the screens in the HQ as the base Clint and Tris had been assigned to, collapsed with many Shield members still inside the base. Immediately after the base collapsed the HQ got a call from Fury who had miraculously gotten out with minimal harm, he told us, 'The tesseract started acting out in the base, then some crazy ass God decided to show up kill all the agents in the room, well except for Barton and Dr Selvig who have been compromised.' Barton was compromised? Tris, 'Sir!' I started, 'What of agent Hayden?' The coms went silent for a while before Fury eased my worries, 'Don't worry Aeon she's here with me.'

**A FEW HOURS AFTER THE ATTACK, IN SHIELD HQ Aeon's POV**

When Fury and all the other surviving agents arrived at the HQ, they were immediately taken into briefing for what was going to happen next; I joined in by Tris's side who seemed to be extremely out of it. 'Tris?' I whispered, 'You should have seen his face Aeon, when that freak took control of him. I couldn't do anything to save him.' She whispered back with unshed tears glistening as clear as day in her eyes. I quickly squeezed her hand in comfort. 'What are we up against Fury?' I asked desperate to know who this God was, though I felt as if I already knew, but I hoped with all my heart it wasn't. 'That's why need you on top form Aeon, that 'God' is Loki, Thor's brother.' Fury stated quite bluntly before carrying on with the briefing unaware of the effect his words had had on me. Loki, what in God's name has happened to you?

Natasha and I were sent to persuade Doctor Banner, a man with curious anger management problems, to join our forces in the search of the tesseract. However, I knew I wasn't going to be much help in the persuasion of the doctor as I was focused on Loki and I just wanted to get a chance to talk some sense into him before Shield attacked him. After Natasha had persuaded the doctor to join us, we travelled to the Helicarrier where I met Captain America for the first time when he walked of a chopper which had just landed on the deck. Coulson introduced us, 'Agent Romanoff, Agent Hayden. Captain Rogers.' 'Ma'am?' He answered obviously confused by the number of females in the agency, but then again he was around 70 years old, he just had the body of a young Asgardian, not that Natasha and I were staring. Agent Coulson then walked off to the bridge and left Natasha and I with the Captain, after a long conversation about Coulson's obsession with the Captain, Doctor Banner joined us. 'Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe.' Natasha then left me there with the men, as the Captain questioned, 'Is this a submarine?' 'Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?' Doctor Banner joked; I shook my head while smiling slightly at the Captain's curious nature, 'Not exactly.' Then as the Helicarrier started to ascend into the air the Doctor yelled, 'Oh, no. This is much worse.'

As we entered the bridge, my eyes immediately fell to Natasha who had joined Tris at a screen which was showing Barton's capture. Natasha placed her hand upon Tris's shoulder in a small sign of comfort. I then returned my attention to Fury to hear him say, 'Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear.' 'And where are you with that?' Banner persisted obviously wanting to get off the carrier as fast as possible. Coulson replied quickly, 'We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.' Tris in a sudden burst of anger turned on him, 'That's still not gonna find them in time.' She stated, I then briskly walked to her side to grip onto her shaking hands; yes it was obvious, Tris felt more than she would say for her trainer. While Banner was taken to his lab by Natasha, I watched comically as the Captain suddenly realized the similarities between Tris and me, and asked Coulson to explain who was who and who could do what.

I was in the room when they pinpointed Loki's location, suddenly the bridge burst into controlled chaos as all the agents scurried around the room either pressing buttons rapidly on their screens or collecting things for the people pressing buttons. I zoned back into the conversation when I heard Fury say, 'Captain you're up.' Just before Steve left the room I butted in, 'Wait! Let me go with him,' Fury tried to speak but I cut him off, 'At least let me try to talk some sense into him, I grew up with him for God's sake, and please it's the least I deserve.' Fury nodded at me and so I ran off with the Captain to suit up, after a short interlude of enjoying the view as Steve changed, I then joined him in my black suit with my bow strapped across my back and my short sword by my hip. Once we had boarded the plane Steve finally asked me the question I had expected since my outburst, 'You said you grew up with Loki would that make you an Asgardian, a Goddess?' He quickly sensed my discomfort and tried to take back the question but I cut him off, 'I am a Goddess but I grew up on a different realm known as Veidiheim, but it no longer exists.' The rest of the trip was awkwardly silent.

**AN HOUR LATER IN GERMANY**

I watched from the jet as Loki forced all the people around him to their knees, I didn't really know how to feel, I was so relieved to see him alive and well, my heart fluttered at the sight of him in his Asgardian armor. But then I saw the madness in his eyes and my heart dropped, I couldn't bear to lose him like I had lost everyone else. The very thought killed me inside. Loki then went to kill an elderly man, but the Captain jumped from the plane just in time to block his attack which sent Loki flying backwards. Natasha then spoke loudly from the jet, 'Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.' Loki wouldn't like that; he fired a blast which Natasha could only avoid by manoeuvring the jet suddenly which threw me out of the jet and to the floor fast and hard. I stood up to see Steve and Loki fighting, I quickly summoned my powers to pull the earth from under Loki's feet which saved Cap from a nasty shot to the head, but Loki quickly recovered and held his sceptre to Cap's head, 'Kneel!' He yelled, 'Not today.' Cap replied as he swooped Loki off his feet. Suddenly loud music burst through my coms as the man I knew to be Tony Stark, a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist or that's what he told me at his last party, arrived. I hear him say, 'Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?' Before he shot at Loki sending him off his feet, Loki then chose to surrender as he was outgunned. Back on the jet Tony questioned Loki's unnerving stare that was directed at me, 'What? Have you never seen a female before?' Loki carried on staring before he replied quietly, 'More like I've seen a ghost.' I turned away then, not able to meet those eyes of his; I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and smiled up at Cap for his attempts to soothe me.

Suddenly a burst of thunder and lightning shook the jet, Loki and I immediately looked towards the roof knowing what was about to hit us. Cap, not understanding, questioned Loki, 'What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?' Loki looking quite pale answered, 'I'm not overly fond of what follows.' As the large form crashed onto the roof I ran to Loki's side to try to pull him behind me, but as the ramp opened Thor stopped for a second staring at me in confusion before pulling Loki from my side and jumping off the jet. I turned back to nod at Natasha before jumping out also. I landed a few feet from the brother's and sneakily listened in on their conversation, 'Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?' Thor questioned. 'I am a KING!' Loki bellowed, the anger in his voice made me tremble slightly, this wasn't the Loki I loved, Thor was right he was being controlled. When I turned back to the conversation I heard Thor say, 'Listen well brother…' Suddenly Iron Man grabbed Thor and pulled him off the mountain, 'I'm listening.' Loki joked. Then I stepped out from the shadows, 'Loki.'

Loki turned quickly and spoke harshly, 'What trick is this? What magic have they discovered to bring you to life?' I shook my head as I approached him carefully, 'Loki it's me it's..' he cut me off, 'You are not her! You are not my Aeon!' He yelled pushing me away from him forcefully, 'She is dead, and I mourned her.' He turned away from me to search the forest below for his brother. 'Loki.' I said quietly as I approached him cautiously, 'What has happened to you? Who controls you my friend?' 'Stay away from me, you witch.' He whispered in a deadly tone. I placed my hands flat on his back and pushed my torso against him, 'How can I prove it to you?' I thought for a while before I whispered in his ear, 'Do you remember the night after my brother's funeral, what you said to me? You told me 'Please don't cry princess, I hate to see you like this.' Then we made love under the moonlight in the forests of Asgard.' During my speech Loki turned to face me eyes wide and shining, 'Aeon?' He asked quietly holding my face carefully in his chapped hands, but before he could talk to me the others arrived and pulled him away. As I went to join them I felt a hand pull mine, 'Thor.' He stared at me with delight, 'I am glad to see you princess, I missed you so much dear friend. Why didn't you tell us you were alive, Loki and I we mourned..' I grabbed his hands, 'Thor, I couldn't the realms were searching for me and I couldn't endanger my new family.' He smiled at me before nodding his head, 'Then I hope you'll return to Asgard with me when all this is over, my mother she talks of you all the time.' I smiled back, 'I'll think about it Thor.' That was a lie, the only thing I could think of now was Loki, how in God's name did he still made my heart swell in such a lost time and did he still love me as I loved him.


	6. Chapter 6: Loki's Escape

**Author's Note: **Warning I am on holiday and I may not be able to post one a day but I will try. As always please tell me about any mistakes.

The Forgotten Heroes: Book 1 Aeon

Chapter 6: Loki's Escape

I stood with Fury in the room surrounding the cage that was built for the monster hidden inside of the Doctor, that cage was now occupied by Loki. Fury started to warn Loki, 'In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass.' The hatch beneath the cage opened and showed Loki the plummet that awaited him if he tried to escape and Loki and I both knew that God's aren't invincible. When the hatch finally closed Fury emphasized his point by pointing at Loki and saying, 'Ant,' and then the button, 'boot.' I ignored the rest of Fury and Loki's conversation so that I could observe the cameras and security precautions available in the room but there wasn't enough, not enough to hold a God, not enough to hold Loki. I secretly put a spell over all the cameras playing a fake feed into them so it seemed that Loki wasn't messing around, before Fury noticed.

Fury turned to leave the room but before he left he came over to me, 'Are you sure you wanna do this? He may not be the Loki you remember.' Fury questioned. 'I'll be fine sir, thank you for asking.' Then he left me alone with Loki. I walked up to the glass slowly so not to provoke his anger as I did before, 'Do they really believe this cage will be able to stop me? Me, their God.' He smirked as he approached me from the other side of the glass. I closed my eyes for a second gathering my magic abilities, luckily for Loki I remembered the tricks he taught me back in Asgard in our naïve days. Once I had successfully transported myself to the inside of the cage Loki turned on his heel to face me obviously impressed that I remembered his teachings, 'Loki,' I started, 'I know I should have told you that I survived the attack but how could I have known that you still cared in any way, that you wanted to know if I was alive? There are people who want me dead Loki, I did what I had to do to survive and I'm sorry if my death hurt you but what could I do? Oh God say something Loki, anything, scream and shout just don't stare at me with those eyes of yours. Please Loki.' Throughout my rant Loki had approached me carefully not taking his eyes off of mine, once I had finished he grabbed my face lovingly and said quietly, 'You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.' He then kissed my forehead gently while pulling me towards him for a warm embrace. For a second I forgot about what Loki was planning to do and allowed myself to just be by his side, but then that moment ended, 'I have to go Loki.' I said before I teleported myself out of the cage, I turned before leaving the room to see Loki staring at me knowingly. We were fighting for opposite sides and we knew it.

After a few hours nap I decided that I should try to talk some sense into Loki but on my way to Loki's cage I saw he already had a visitor. Natasha? She started talking, 'And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?' Loki turned sharply on his heel to face her, 'Is this love Agent Romanoff?' He asked with a smirk, 'Love is for children. I owe him a debt.' She stated without hesitation, but I knew that Natasha did love Barton but as a brother and she would protect him. Then I raised my head to see the cameras, Tris, she was also doing this for her, the poor girl wouldn't admit her love for the archer but she worried for him endlessly. I left the room then not needing to hear the rest of the conversation and made my way to the bridge to see Tris. When I had reached her side Loki had started yelling at Natasha, his words made me flinch, I turned and saw that Tris was openly crying as she shook her head in disbelief, 'I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!' Tris turned to me suddenly and whispered to me harshly, 'I swear if that monster of yours hurts Clint, I will kill him slowly and painfully, you survived years without his love, I'm sure eternity won't be that long without that freak!' I knew she was only being harsh because the man she loved was in danger but her words hurt; I left the room as fast as possible.

I walked past the lab ignoring the angry yells which were echoing in the halls, I just carried on marching straight to Loki's cage. 'You will NOT touch him!' I screamed at his cage, Loki turned looking confused at my outburst, 'Who Aeon?' 'Don't act stupid it doesn't suit you, Barton!' Loki backed away from the glass looking suspicious, 'Why do you care?' I replied, 'My sister, she loves the man. Touch him and you immediately become my enemy. I will not let you destroy my sister. She's all I have left.' Loki banged his fists against the glass, 'You're sister! She's human! Or not even that, she's a freak; she can hear voices in her head. Her powers make people fear her, even Barton does!' I turned not wanting to see his face, but as I turned I saw Tris standing in the doorway, 'Barton? You're lying…' Loki cut her off, 'He told me himself, why don't you ask him, soon enough you will see him when his arrow it pointing at your head before he kills you. You freak!' She fled from the room before I could stop her. I turned, 'Do you have no heart? Who has turned you into this dark being in front of me?' Loki smirked, 'Thanos has taught me..' I cut him off, 'THANOS?! You dare deal with the man who ruined me, who killed everyone I ever cared about. Now you're helping him? Do not approach me ever again. You are not the Loki I loved.' With that I stormed from the room ignoring Loki, who was screaming my name desperately almost if he was trying to warn me, I turned to ask but before I could the room exploded around me sending me flying down through many floors on the Helicarrier. The last thing I heard was Loki screaming my name, 'Aeon!'

I woke up slowly taking in the destruction around me, I need to move. I spring to my feet and climb upwards to escape the pit of rubble I was buried under, when I finally climb onto the level I was on before, I hear Fury say over the coms, 'It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?' After a few moments I hear Tris reply, 'This is Agent T Hayden. I copy.' _Good luck sister. _I thought hoping my thoughts would reach her. _You too, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Good luck. _She replied. I ran towards Loki's cage, to see him leaving his cell, 'No!' I heard Thor yell as he ran towards Loki. 'No Thor!' I screamed hoping he would see through Loki's deception. As Thor jumped at Loki he disappeared, trapping Thor in Loki's cage, I turned to see Loki chuckling from the control panel, 'Are you ever not going to fall for that?' I watched in horror as Loki threatened to drop Thor from the plane in the cage, but then out of nowhere Coulson appeared killing Loki's guard, then pointing the prototype weapon at Loki. 'Move away, please.' Loki complied. 'You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?' Coulson questioned threateningly, but before he had the chance to use it Loki appeared behind Coulson stabbing his scepter through Coulson's heart. 'No!' Thor and I screamed as Coulson slumped against the wall. When I came to my senses Thor and the cage was gone, Loki turned towards me his eyes showing no remorse but before he reached me I heard a weak voice, 'You're gonna lose.' Coulson was staring a Loki holding onto the last strings of life; it hurt me to watch the man suffer. 'You lack conviction.' I heard Coulson say, 'I don't think I..' Suddenly Loki was thrown through the nearest wall when a sharp beam of light hit him. I turned to Coulson who was smiling, 'So that's what it does.' I ran to his side to use my powers but a sharp grip pulled me upwards, 'Loki, let me save him. Please.' Loki just stared at me before sharply hitting my neck with the back of his hand, knocking me out immediately.

**A FEW HOURS LATER STARK TOWER Aeon's POV**

When I finally came to my senses, I realized I wasn't in the Helicarrier anymore but in Stark's narcissistic tower. I got to my feet slowly only to find out that I had no weapons and my gear was gone, I was wearing a traditional Asgardian gown and God did it bring back unwelcomed memories. I looked up to see Loki enter the room, 'You look radiant.' He started, 'You killed him.' I stated venomously, 'He didn't deserve it.' Loki just stared at me wonderingly. 'Do you know what I am?' he asked seemingly worried about my answer, 'Yes.' He turned away from me, 'I am a monster Aeon it's what we do, we murder innocent people without remorse. Because we don't have a heart to show it.' He was breathing heavily at this point, 'Loki you're not a monster, Thanos has just made you believe it in order to tighten his grip over you. But I know you; I know you would never hurt another person without reason.' Before I could carry on Loki turned on me, 'Look at me!' He screamed, I stumbled a few steps when I saw he was in his frost giant form, the very color of his skin brought back the memories of my brother's murder. But I forced myself to keep looking at him, this wasn't any frost giant, this was Loki and by the look in his blood red eyes, this was my Loki. I walked towards his cold form while he continued to yell at me, 'I am the monster that parents warn their children about, I am a murderer who murders in cold blood, I am a prince, son of Laufey. I am not your Loki, I am a mon..' He eyes shot up to mine when he felt my hands upon his cheeks, the cold burned them, peeling away at my skin, 'Let me go Aeon, I'm hurting you.' I smiled, 'You would never hurt me Loki.' I showed him my healed hands, 'I see no monster, only you.' For a moment I saw him, my Loki, his eyes held no anger, but then the light in them faded and Thanos had his control back. 'I know what you're doing. You're trying to get to me with the feelings we once shared. Trying to stop me from conquering this world. But you can't stop me Aeon, not with those petty emotions of yours. Because Aeon, all those things you feel are memories. I do not love you, and I never will.' Then he stormed out of the room conjuring a barrier as he went. 'Loki!' I screamed but the barrier was sound proof. I wasn't trying to scam you. I sank against the barrier and allowed myself to cry as there was obviously nothing else I could do, I had lost him. He didn't love me.

'Hello Aeon.' My eyes shot up at the voice, I knew it but I couldn't put a name to it. 'Miss me much?' Then I saw him, standing there in full armor, like he hadn't a care in the world. Luka. 'How in God's name did you survive the attack?' But he ignored me, 'Thanos is worried that Loki will not commit to the plan as long as you still walk on this land, so he sent me.' Well isn't this ironic, I'm going to be murdered by my brother's murderer. 'I ask only one thing, if you hold any emotions at all in the remains of your heart, please make it swift.' I begged. 'You aren't going to try to stop me, you're just giving up?' I looked at him from my position on the floor, 'What have I got to live for? If I'm going to outlive all my friends and the one man I would share eternity with does not care for me, then I would rather die now and get this pathetic life over with.' Luka laughed evilly, 'The Aeon I knew wouldn't give up so easily.' 'The Aeon you knew is dead!' I screamed at him, 'She died with her brother, the man you killed, you monster!' That got to him, 'No, I won't make your death swift, you'll be begging me for death by the time I'm done with you.' He ran at me and pulled me from my position by my hair, dragging my across the room before slamming me into the glass, as the shards embedded themselves into my body, I felt it. I wanted to live. So when he ran to get me again, I sprinted to the other side of the room and grabbed whatever I could to defend myself, 'Loki!' I screamed again and again hoping he would help, but why would he, he doesn't love me. Luka kicked me in the stomach, hard, knocking all the air out of me before throwing me across the room and into the barrier. I could barely breathe, I wanted to fight back but I didn't have the energy, the barrier was a magic barrier. Loki had condemned me to death. I tried to stand up on shaky legs but Luka kicked me to the floor reveling in my screams of pain as he slashed at my legs to prevent me from moving away again. 'Goodbye Princess.' Then he stabbed me, straight in the thorax barely missing my heart. I felt nothing. _Goodbye sister, I tried. _I thought. _Aeon! _Suddenly Loki turned to face me from the other side of the barrier, the color in his face dropped at the sight of me, the blood and Luka wielding the knife. 'No!' He screamed, breaking the barrier and running Luka through with his scepter before he could move away. I watched the life leave Luka for the last time. Before allowing myself to close my eyes as well.

'Aeon, Aeon please, I'm sorry, please, I love you…'


End file.
